Bellatrix' game
by felixnox
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Bellatrix cross paths during the Battle of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

She was lost in the crowd. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of people battling around her. The deatheaters infiltrated Hogwarts at last, and all she could hear now were screams of her friends getting hurt, some of them surely dead by now. She couldn't think about it now or she might collapse from all the grief. All that mattered now was to find Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. There were too many people. Hermione started running, looking around, casting spells on deatheaters that got too close to her. She was beginning to feel desperate, when she heard a couple of footsteps close behind her. She turned around, wand ready in her hand, hoping to see Harry and Ron. But she wasn't so lucky. Instead, there stood two figures dressed all in black. She recognized them immediately. Bellatrix was looking at her with a grin across her face, Greyback standing just a step behind her. „Well, well, look who's here," Bellatrix laughed. Hermione was afraid this would happen. She was scared of those two more than anyone else, probably even more than of Voldemort himself. Greyback walked closer to her with a few quick movements, saliva dropping from the corner of his mouth. „You are gonna taste so good." he smirked and got ready to bite her. „No!" Bellatrix shouted, „leave the mudblood to me. We have some unfinished business." Greyback didn't move at first, but changed his mind when he saw Bellatrix' angry expression and her wand pointed at his chest. He fled before she could cast a curse. Hermione stood frozen from fear, she felt like she couldn't move a single muscle even if she tried. „Nothing to say?" Bellatrix moved closer, watching her intensely. Hermione knew she sould say something, something witty to draw Bellatrix' attention away, but she couldn't think of anything. All she could think about is that she's here alone with Bellatrix, just like the last time. Only this time the odds weren't in her favor. This time there was no one to help her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The word Mudblood was still stinging on Hermione's arm. She could feel it more now with the memory of the knife cutting deep into her flesh coming back to her. She closed her eyes just for a moment, trying to shake it off. When she opened them, Bellatrix was closer to her than before. The expression on her face was mad, almost maniacal. She grinned, tilting her head to one side, observing her. Hermione waited for her to strike, but she didn't, not yet. She looked into her deep black scary eyes and she suddenly felt like swallowed by darkness. Everything else seemed to disappear, all the people, all the noises. All she saw was Bellatrix, all she felt was fright. „Interesting thing, fear. I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even blink. And maybe I will." She waited for Hermione's reaction, but there was none. „But then again, there would be no fun in that. You know I like to play." She grined more and started playing with her wand in her hand. Hermione's eyes fell on the wand. She knew she needed to move. If she didn't, Bellatrix would make her and that would be much worse. She tried to get rid of the fear and take control over the situation. It seemed hopeless at first, but then at last she moved and poited her wand at Bellatrix. That made Bellatrix laugh. „You don't really think that will help you, do you? You can't defeat me." She didn't even bother to raise her own wand, she kept playing with it between her fingers. Hermione was waiting for her chance to escape, but it seemed like there wasn't one. Even though Bellatrix' wand wasn't ready, Bellatrix herself was prepared to act. There was long silence interupted only by the sound of Bellatrix' high heels meeting the stone floor. She was getting closer and closer with lazy movements, her eyes never leaving her prey. Her expression changed after a while to something that seemed like bored to Hermione. She was staring at her blankly, almost angrily. „Do something!" she shrieked and Hermione jumped in surprise. „I'm not here to play your game," said Hermione, trying to sound as brave as she could. „Everyone plays my game." Bellatrix suddenly sounded amused. Hermione held onto her wand tight, she knew she will have to use it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix was waiting for her to act, Hermione knew that. And she had no other choice, she had to do something. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix quickly, but before she could cast a spell, she was flying backwards and hit the wall with her back hard. Sliding to the ground, Hermione let out a moan. The back of her head was pounding, her back aching, and all she could hear through the ringing in her ears was a terrible laugh. She started getting up dizzily, raising her wand. „Expelliarmus!" her voice was weak and the spell missed its target. She tried again, but Bellatrix was faster. Before Hermione could do anything, she was hanging in the air upside down by her ankle. She knew that spell – Levicorpus, Snape's invention. Luckily enough, she remembered the countercurse. She pointed her wand at her ankle, but too late again. Before she could do anything, Bellatrix disarmed her and her wand flew few metres away. She started kicking, trying to get free. Bellatrix was already on her way towards her and started circling around her. „I told you you didn't stand a chance. None of you stand a will destroy every single one of you." Hermione took a deep breath. „We will fight and we will win," was all she said. „You can't defeat the Dark Lord and his loyal servants. He's stonger than anyone." Hermione took all her courage to say his name. „Voldemort is weak and so are you." That made Bellatrix furious and she slapped Hermione across her face, making her mouth bleed. „How dare you!" Bellatrix shouted. Hermione knew she shouldn't make her more angry, but she said it before she could stop herself: „Voldemort means nothing and he will lose everything." The next thing Hermione knew was she fell to the ground, Bellatrix' wand was pointing at her chest and then she felt pain she never felt before.


End file.
